Time after Time
by Hack Interrupted
Summary: Several years after Raine in the Desert.
1. Chapter 2

Chapter one

It was the first time he had smelled green in weeks. The voyage across the ocean had been a long one. Saichi moved down the dock taking in the port. He didn't remember this place but it had been over fifteen years since he passed through these parts. Bankotsu and Zelgadis kept pace two steps behind him. Where the pier gave way to shops three Sound ninja in cloaks stepped into Saichi's view. Two men followed behind a lead female. _Good, here they are. _Saichi moved to meet them.

The woman hurried to bow to the prince of Sound. "Welcome Saichi sama. I am Yukina. We are honored to escort you to your retreat."

"Yukina, you are in charge?" the Uchiha asked looking over the team that came to meet them. He knew who she was; the high ranking jonin sent frequent reports across the ocean.

She straightened and faced the young master "Hai."

"Then I want you with me, you're my new number two."

Again she bowed before Saichi. As she had expected he was impressive in person. "Hai Saichi sama."

Saichi's associates caught up to the group. "Gentlemen, this is Yukina. She'll be serving under us now, our liaison with Sound. These men are with me, Bankotsu and Zelgadis. You will keep them informed as me, is that clear shinobi?"

"Hai," Yukina bowed to acknowledge the master's ninja.

Behind his sunglasses Saichi's Sharingan looked Yukina over. It had been a long time since Saichi had been so close to a white woman and he stared taking in details of the her appearance and mannerisms. He took a step back toward his men. He addressed Bankotsu. "So what do you think?"

Bankotsu settled his huge sword on his back and stepped past Saichi to their contact here on the new continent. She straightened as he inspected her moving her cloak to check her gear. "What's your specialty ona?"

"Taijutsu, Bankotsu sama," Yukina answered looking at the swordsman for approval or doom.

"Well?" Saichi wanted to get going. He was sick of salt and fish smell.

"You're not making use of your most effective weapon," Bankotsu flat eyed the _she's so pale_ woman. You should be using that beautiful body of yours to distract your enemy."

"Agreed," Saichi sighed. Ninja gie looked terrible on a woman. "The outfit is unacceptable. Its so ugly it hurts my eyes to look at it."

Zelgadis had been quiet until now but he had to murmur is own disapproval. "A woman should never try to look like a man."

Yukina swallowed hard. She felt the first beads of nervous sweat form behind her head protector as she looked over to the quiet man with pale blonde hair. "Hai."

"Good then its decided." Saichi resumed walking; Yukina and her shinobi hurried to lead the way. "You can give me your report as we move Yukina. When you are finished tend to your wardrobe. Your men can take us on to the beach house. I expect you to be ready to attend to us by breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Hai Saichi sama." Yukina would follow orders and please the prince. "This way," she directed them divulging all of the latest intel to her new master.

It didn't take long for his new number two to bring Saichi and his team up to speed. With her report given Yukina went to follow other orders and the group from New Sound was led away from the city and up the coast. It was the first time in forever Saichi had been able to stretch out his muscles like this. He had missed a good run.

The Uchiha cut his eyes over to Bankotsu. The samurai had never seen shores like these. Again he asked his right hand "What do you think?"

Bankotsu had taken in everything about this place since he stepped of the ship. "Soft, weak. The people are relaxed, slow." Bankotsu stepped closer to Saichi. "Your attendant seems competent enough." He cut his eyes over to the young master. "A woman in charge, she must be pretty strong then."

"More exactly, she's smart," Zelgadis interjected stepping between the two streaming black tails of hair. "She's espionage, recognizance, intelligence; a brain nin get it?"

The swordsman frowned at Zelgadis. He was aware of the human experimentation that went on in Old Sound. "She's still just a woman."

Zelgadis enjoyed arguing with Bankotsu. "Women are often psychologically stronger then men, better genjutsu users too."

"They don't have a _head_ for power," Bankotsu's frown deepened with his agitation.

"Have you looked over Yukina's service record, read any of her prior reports?" Zelgadis knew the answer to that was no. _All sword and no brain. _He turned his attention back to Saichi. "She's been all over the place, knows what's happening where, and knows the ways of Old Sound; she will be useful in many ways."

Bankotsu huffed out an annoyed sigh. "Are all female shinobi in this world that pale?"

"I'm sure it will be fine Bankotsu," Saichi appeased immediately. He wasn't in the mood to pull his attendants apart again. Bankotsu was missing the Dark Continent _and his harem, _but Saichi had more important things to worry about."Zelgadis, I want you to prepare some questions for Yukina. I want to put her knowledge to use right away."

"What about me?" Bankotsu stride ahead to show Saichi his frown. The end of his braid almost hit Zelgadis in the face. "You're not leaving me out of any planning."

Saichi moved between them and did hit Zelgadis in the face with his ponytail. "Sorry Zel. We're all going to meet in the morning and set Orochimaru's plan into action. When otosan and okasan come home, I want to be ready to greet them."

It had been a long mostly boring day and Gabe was ready for it to be over. He leaned tiredly back against a tree. Neji sensei was lecturing Hope about something. Ace was sprawled out in the grass trying not to hear it. Sabaku no Gabriel watched Hope squirm a little. Her cheeks were turning pink, sensei was really busting her chops this time. _…so pretty when she blushes. _The ninja's bored mind wanted to remember less professional things about his female teammate.

Ace couldn't take it anymore. He groaned loudly and looked up at Gabe. "Oi, come on. Make them stop. I want this day to be over with already!"

Gabe rolled his eyes down to his friend. "Why don't you stop them then?"

"Cuz nobody ever listens to me asshole." Ace sat up quick, his dark hair was sticking up all over the place. "You're the peacemaker around here pal; besides you're the birthday boy." He flashed his friend a winning smile. "Gabe's finally twenty one. Nice!"

"My birthday is tomorrow you dork," Gabe shifted and straightened. He had always been the voice of reason in the group. Gabe was ten when he graduated from the academy and signed onto team Neji. Even when he was the smallest off them all he could always make them listen. Gabe stepped over Ace's scruffy looking hat on the grass dropping some sand on the brim. It was time to break up sensei and Hope.

"I've got a long list of bars we're gonna hit before we go to Tokiji's keg party." Ace smiled deviously at his friend as Gabe moved to help shut Neji sensei up.

"I'm sure you do, but I've already told you. My mom planned this dinner and shit. My whole family is gonna be there."

Ace sagged; Gabe's mom was a great cook _and a total milf! _"How come I wasn't invited to dinner? I thought your mom liked me? Hope too? Aww come on Gabe."

The red head turned on his friend. Ace's griping had drawn sensei and Hope's attention to him. Gabe sighed slightly aggravated. Of course his mom had invited his team, but Gabe felt uncomfortable extending an invitation to Hope and her husband Hoshi. He couldn't help it but Gabe didn't want that guy in his house. "It's a family thing. Tomorrow night I'm hooking up with all my friends. We'll all have a drink together ne?" he appeased all three of his teammates.

Neji sensei stepped away and Hope smiled at Gabriel. _I have a present for you Gabe. _She giggled a little and happily piped up, "I can meet you guys at the party!" Hope ran forward and hoped up onto Gabe's back. She pulled at his ears. "I'm gonna make you wear niko ears on your birthday Gabe!"

"Damnit Hope," Gabe shook to get her off his back. Hope giggled again and dug her heels into his sides.

"Gimmie a ride home!"

He sighed annoyed and reached for the back of her jacket. Hope was good at dodging him. "Get off of me. I don't have time for this today Hope. I have to go see my parents."

She let Gabe catch her and pluck her off his back. He was giving her that impatient look again. "Tell them we say hi," she nagged a little. Gabe had mostly cut her off from his family since she married Hoshi.

Gabriel's right eye twitched slightly. "I always do." He turned away from Hope and looked at their leader. "Oi, Neji sensei are we done here or what?"

"You're all dismissed. Have a good birthday Gabriel," Neji smiled and offered, "I drink at Rick's."

Ace snorted a laugh. "Come on Gabe, let's go home."

"Right." The other guys started out. As usual Hope was bringing up the rear. Gabe looked back over his shoulder at her. "Let's go Hope."

Hope smiled at Gabe; he had that effect on her. "Right behind ya."

Sheza leaned against the counter sipping her soda. Beside her Kiba sensei was doing the same thing. Again right before her eyes Uchiha Renji proved he was a pervert and a man whore. The blonde in the street slapped the red head in the face and moved on. Sheza bit down on her straw. Renji shook his head swishing his long red ponytail around. "Stupid Renji asshole," Sheza growled.

Kiba sensei chuckled and shook his head as his chunin came over. "You got yourself in trouble again Renji."

Renji smiled rubbing his cheek. "But she really had nice legs yo."

Inside the sling that held Heen to Sheza the dog coughed. Her hand crushed at her cup some as she tried to drink through her messed up straw. "You're such a little man whore Renji. How many girlfriends do you have this week?"

"Just three," he grinned devilishly at Sheza. "I'd give them all up for you in a heartbeat though beautiful."

"For five minutes," she glared at him accusingly and he laughed nervously.

Kiba swallowed a big gulp of lemonade. His students were amusing. "Don't be too hard on him Sheza. Renji cant help that he's a raging hormone."

"It's true," Renji stole Sheza's soda and bit the straw the other way to fix it. Her painted cheeks were burning. "I come from a long line of perverts."

Heen coughed again and Sheza kept her eyes on the red headed Uchiha as he drank her Coke. "That doesn't mean you have to be a scum. You're probably getting herpes all over my straw right now."

Renji rolled his down at Heen. "I feel sorry for you. You can never get away from her."

"Go fuck yourself Renji." Sheza shoved away from the counter and her teammates. "Hasta manyana," she called waving goodbye over her shoulder.

Smiling a little Renji watched the little brunette in spandex disappear into the stream of rush hour traffic. "I hate to see her leave but I love to watch her go."

Sensei shook his head. "You should be easier on her Renji."

"She calls me man whore," Renji defended.

"Because you act like one."

"I can't help it that there are so many nice looking breasts and legs and asses everywhere I go."

_Wish this lemonade was spiked. _Akamaru sighed and settled on his paws. "You're a pervert Renji, the likes Konoha seldom sees. Defiantly one of the top three; hokage sama, Naruto and you."

"Keh," Renji looked away from his sensei. He knew deep down Kiba sensei was a letch too. "Sheza doesn't have to be so mean to me all the time just because I have this little handicap."

He couldn't hold the laugh in. "So that's what you're calling it now?"

"Why not, it's an addiction."

"And you're addicted to…"

"Sexy women of course."

Kiba howled laughter. _Man I remember being eighteen. _That reminded him. "Gabe's party tomorrow."

The young man frowned at his teacher. "You gonna stare at my mom's boobs all night sensei?"

_Sweet little sister. _Kiba thought Raine was still the hottest thing to ever happen to Konoha. _Lucky Sasuke. _"Did I mention I have this addiction," he teased back.

Renji shook his head. "Right. See you tomorrow Kiba sensei."

With his students gone Kiba relaxed and finished his drink. "Gabe is going to be twenty one," he spoke to his dog. "He was only four when he fist became a shinobi of Konoha." He smiled at the memories he had of chibi Gaara in diapers. "I guess it's true, they grow up fast." Akamaru sighed in agreement.

When Gabe finally arrived in Uchiha town it was almost dinner time. Kaiya was sitting on the front porch of the Naara house with Brianna when Gabe spotted her. He waved to his sister and his cousin. "Shouldn't you be helping mom? He questioned his sister as she got up to join him.

Kaiya said bye to Brianna and hurried to catch up with Gabe. "No way" she grabbed his arm and clung. "Mom's all emotional about this milestone thing you've got going on."

Gabe sighed. That meant hugging and crying and hearing about how proud Gaara would be of him. "That's just silly."

"You know how she is."

_Mom and her crying. _"Yeah I know."

"Daddy's taking good care of her though. She'll get over it." Kaiya tugged harder on Gabe's arm. "Is Hope coming to your party?"

"No, I'll see my team out later."

She was pretty sure Gabe had a big ol crush on his med nin; Brianna thought so too. "Ace is going to get you drunk."

"Probably."

"I can wait at your place for you to come home," little sister offered. She had missed Gabe since he moved out. "Make sure you don't puke all over the house."

He smiled down at the little Uchiha on his arm. Kaiya was petite like their mother but closely resembled Sasuke. "I think I'll be alright Kaiya. Maybe you can come check on me in the morning ne?"

Kaiya was content with that. "I'll make you breakfast."

The sand user suspected he was in for some burnt toast. "That would be great."

"Oi, Yusuke!"

The ninja pulled his nose out of the book and looked for Ino sensei. "What?"

Ino put her hand on her hip and frowned at the Uchiha. "I told everyone they could go home five minutes ago. Aren't you paying attention?"

Yusuke closed his book and got to his feet at once. He didn't want to make sensei angry; she was scary when she got angry. "I was just finishing that part."

_Uncle_ _Shikamaru has defiantly warped these kids. _Yusuke and Renji were both too laid back for their own good. "Go home."

He favored Ino sensei with a smile and hopped into the closest tree. Yusuke's stomach growled and he wondered what mom was making for dinner tonight. Yusuke wanted to find out. Keeping to the trees he made his way back to the Uchiha district. Gabe and Kaiya were headed into the house when Yusuke fell in behind them. "I'm home."

Kaiya let go of Gabe and grabbed her favorite brother by his arm instead. "Yusuke!"

Gabe smiled and rolled his eyes a little. _So now I'm chopped liver. _It couldn't be helped. Yusuke had been spoiling Kaiya from day one. She spent most of her early childhood glued to Yusuke oni chan's leg. "Come on you guys." Gabe went inside and announced them. "Mom, dad, we're home."

Renji was last to arrive home. The family was gathered around the table to eat and they had saved him a spot. "Alright!" he squeezed into his spot between his brothers.

"You missed talking Renji," Rain scolded immediately. "Gabe's party starts at four tomorrow. I don't want you or Yusuke to be late understand?"

He pushed his ponytail back and started shoving food in his mouth. Beside him Yusuke sighed. _Mom must have got to him already. _"Mmmhmm" he nodded at his mother sucking in noodles.

Rain sighed. "I mean it you guys. Turning twenty one is a big deal."

"Mom, stop." Gabe reached for his tea. He didn't want her getting all upset again. "It's just a birthday. Can you relax please?"

Her son smiled at her, Raine was a sucker for that smile. "Alright."

Sasuke pat his wife's knee under the table. "It's going to be fine Rain."

Yusuke picked up a napkin and wiped some sauce off his arm. "Renji, do you mind? I swear you can't eat anything without sharing it with me."

Uchiha Sasuke could remember when the brothers across the table picked each others noses. _All grown up and Renji still makes a mess of Yusuke. _ Daddy laughed and sipped his wine.

Gabe stuck around for a while after dinner. He watched some television with the family trying to hide behind his siblings. Raine cornered him anyway as he was leaving for the night. She reached up and hugged her son. "I'm so proud of you Gabe."

"I know mom," he bent down a little and hugged her back.

"Gaara would have been proud too."

He tried not to sound impatient. "It's okay mom I know." He pulled away and smiled for her again. "I'll see you tomorrow." Before she could start in on him again Gabe fled.

Sasuke came up behind his wife. "Don't worry so much Raine. Gabe is fine."

Raine turned to Sasuke. He held out a hand to her and she took it. "I've been worrying since he moved out."

He pulled his wife closer. "He's just down the street. Gabe didn't go far."

"But he's all alone. What if he isn't eating right?"

"Gabe is fine. He's a grown man; he can take care of himself."

She cuddled against Sasuke and he held her. "I just wish they could have stayed small a little longer."

Kaiya came out into the hall on her way to the kitchen to get a drink. "Eww," she immediately protest her parents public display of affection. She hurried past them with, "You have a room for that."

His daughter vanished into the kitchen. Sasuke smiled down at his frazzled looking wife. "Shall we then?" he teased.

Raine lifted a brow at her husband. There was a reason they put a lock on their door. "Goodnight kids," she called to no one in particular.

Chuckling to himself the Uchiha took Rain back to their bedroom.

The beach house was nice, spacious and secluded. They were welcomed with a feast and fine sake. Saichi and his team took rooms on the second floor leaving one amongst them available for Yukina upon her return. When it got late Saichi soaked in a long hot bath. He could still smell the salt of the sea in the air but the retreat was surrounded by lush floral gardens that gave way to tropical forest. Saichi could smell the soft perfume of the flowers and the green of the leaves. Here he was free to run again; he defiantly preferred dry land to a life at sea.

Comfortable and feeling cleaner then he had in weeks Saichi sat on his bed looking over some of Yukina's files. Things had not been good for Orochimaru's shinobi on this continent in a long time. There were few Sound ninja on the move; the army had shriveled in size. The weak had deserted, that suited the Uchiha just fine. He wouldn't have to weed out the useless himself. A war between shinobi villages was enough to provide Manda with his sacrifices.

Saichi picked through until he found the file he was looking for. There was a little fan on the tab. The Uchiha pulled the stack of papers free from the manila folder and read up on the family that had abandon him. Uchiha Sasuke was still with ANBU, still with Raine of the Red Sands. Big brother Gabriel was a jonin, paired up with a Hyuuga and living down the street from mommy and daddy. Yusuke and Renji were chunin in weak teams. As Saichi suspected Yusuke was wasting his Sharingan eyes. The little brat that replaced Saichi wasn't much better. Uchiha Kaiya hadn't even started using her Sharingan until she was six years old. He sighed disgustedly between his teeth. "What a waste."

A rapping at his door pulled his attention from the papers in his hand. He assumed it was Bankotsu. "Come in."

Yukina stepped in to master Saichi's room, bowed to him and went straight to her report. "Saichi sama, all three missions in Rock Country has been a success."

His attendant looked drastically different. She had ditched shinobi gei for more seductive clothing. Her skirt was short and laced up on the sides to keep it on. The miniscule top she had on under her fishnet shirt was also tied on to her body. Yukina had nice curves. Saichi took in her new look with his Sharingan. He liked her make up and what she did with her hair. Two soft ponytails framed her face. "That's good news."

"Everything is going according to plan. Shinobi will be assembled and awaiting your instructions in the morning."

Saichi dropped the papers back into their folder. "Tell me Yukina," he tested her. "What do you think of the Uchiha of Konoha? You have studied them haven't you?"

"I have. They are inferior ninja compared to you. They are of little consequence anyway. They will all meet their end with their village."

He smiled pleased by her matter of fact response. "I agree. Is that all Yukina?"

She was probably bothering him. Her master was dressed for bed and his hair hung free still damp from his bath. Yukina bowed. "Hai."

As his attendant turned to go Saichi complimented, "I like your new look Yukina. It's much better on my eyes."

"Thank you Saichi sama." Smiling Yukina stepped out to let him get some sleep.

Yukina closed the door and Saichi looked back at the notes in front of him. Tomorrow the daddy stealing patricidal maniac was going to turn twenty one. Saichi dug out a recent gate photo of Gabriel with his team. "You're not as good as you think you are big brother." He let his Sharingan pick out every nuance of the photo.

Saichi hated birthdays. He still remembered Yusuke and Renji getting cake and toys while sick little Saichi got nothing but yelled at. "That stupid fucking Renji." More shuffling and Saichi found the other gate photos he wanted to look at. Renji's team was weak, but they had two dogs in their group. Akamaru was indeed huge but he was old too. Yusuke's team was no better, led by a genjutsu using woman. Like big brother Gabe Yusuke kept his hair short. He looked just like Uchiha Sasuke.

He picked up the photo with little sister in it. The stupid girl was a genin now and her sensei was the jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto. It amazed him how fools could live so long. _It doesn't matter. _Kaiya looked like both of his parents. _Yusuke and Kaiya can come with me or die. _ Saichi closed the folder over. He was done for the night.

_Not this again. _It was the dream, the memory Gabe couldn't escape. Gabriel was twelve years old staring down at his dirty feet as he dangled them from the deck of the dojo. He was tired and hungry. His dad had been training him hard for the tournament. The Forest of Death had left Gabriel deeply troubled and feeling torn. Black hearted Rain ninja has said horrible things about his mom and dad; stuff that didn't match up to Gabe's memories.

As always Uchiha Sasuke was there to comfort him, to put things into their proper perspective. _That's not how it was Gabe_.

_Then how was it dad? I don't remember you or mom like that at all! _

Sasuke decided Gabe was old enough to hear the whole unpleasant truth. _I was the bad guy, your mother and Gaara were in love, married. I wanted Raine but there was never an affair between us. Your birth changed so many things Gabriel. _Sasuke still had some memories of being angry, wanting a super Uchiha baby too. _You were a super ninja; I had to have one too. I wasn't satisfied with them just making Saichi; I wanted Raine to raise him. I stalked her, I stole her away from Gaara, and Kabuto put Yusuke in the womb with Renji. Your mother was mortified and then Gaara almost killed me. I should have been dead but I survived._

"Nnn…" Gabe groaned in his sleep. In his dream the devastated boy started to cry. _I don't remember you ever being like that!_

Sasuke went on _When I woke I was a different person. Brain damage. I remembered your mother but not the right way. It wasn't just obsession anymore; I was in love with her. I became Gaara's shinobi to protect her. Gaara gave me a second chance, a way to atone and live a different way. Raine and you boys were my life, my reason for living. I loved you all so very much._

Sabaku no Gabriel twisted under his covers.

Uchiha Sasuke knew his boy was shaken. _Yes Gabe_ he sighed _even when I was a good guy I was still an asshole. I was in love with another mans wife, the cutest and most controversial couple in the history of Sand. _He hung his head_ I didn't do anything to interfere with her and Gaara. I helped them both the best I could. I did what Gaara asked of me when Kasangi took him._

Gabe didn't need a reminder about the way his mother had grieved for her lost husband. When the anger settled in Raine couldn't even look at Sasuke sensei or her four year old ninja for weeks. Sasuke had nurtured his small friend enough for two during those dark times.

_Gaara had been gone for long time, Raine and I were still married, eventually we decided to make us a real family._

A foot freed itself from his blanket and Gabe rolled over. The dream of the day he spoke with his dad lost continuity and started to fade. Almost immediately Gabe fell into a more pleasant dream. "Hope," he snored cuddling into his pillow.

Gabriel slept peacefully the rest of the night.

"Morning sensei! I brought you coffee!"

Naruto had got two steps out of his front door before his adorable student was offering him a travel mug. "Thank you Kaiya."

Sensei took the coffee and sipped it as he started to zombie shuffle down the street. "Don't forget we have to finish early sensei. Gabe's party!"

He hadn't forgotten. Naruto was looking forward to Raine's home cooking. "Yeah I know. Twenty one, bet he'll get shit faced tonight."

"Ace is a bad influence," Kaiya agreed.

Gabe's teammate was a little impatient, _wild. _"Somebody will be in jail before the night's over." He chuckled and sipped his coffee. Kaiya always had it perfect for him.

"I certainly hope not. Gabe better not do anything else to upset mom."

"He can't help having a birthday." More coffee. "You're mom just has to let go, cut the apron strings already. Gabe's an adult."

Kaiya dragged her feet as she walked. "She's been upset since Gabe moved out."

The shrew was back, Sasuke had told his best friend all about it over sake. _Poor Sasuke. _Naruto smiled beginning to wake up. "I'm sure it's nothing your dad can't handle Kaiya. Come on, lets meet the others and get training done early."

The littlest Uchiha put on a happy face. She and Brianna were _defiantly _sneaking their own booze in tonight. "Yep yep yep!" she babbled happily.

There was something about all that happy Naruto didn't trust. _I was a kid once too. _Kaiya and her cousin were thick as thieves. "You behave yourself Uchiha. No one on my team gets fucked up before they're eighteen you hear me?"

"Of course sensei," Kaiya giggled innocently and tried not to think too hard about the wine coolers Brianna had scored for them off of Auntie Temari. "I'm a good girl."

10


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter two

It was the first full day off Gabe had managed to get off in weeks. He slept in until eleven and pulled himself out of bed. He took a long hot shower and went uptown for lunch. Konoha was busy, the chunin exams were weeks away. Big brother had agreed with Uzumaki Naruto's decision to keep his team back another year. Kaiya wasn't ready for blood and guts.

The ramen was perfect and Gabe tipped generously. He took his time heading home taking note of all the foreigners already in his town. It was in the mix of people Gabe spotted Hope. She was buying flowers from her favorite local merchant. Long strawberry blond hair hung over one bare shoulder. She was smiling, laughing and then she saw him. _Shit. _Gabe lifted a hand and waved.

Hope jiggled her way over to Gabe. "Happy birthday!" She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him hard.

"Thanks Hope."

She was giddy excited about the party. "I have a surprise for you but its going to have to wait until later!"

Gabe tried to look casual prying the woman he dreamed about off of him. "I'll meet up with you at Tokijin's later right?"

Sometimes it hurt when Gabe pushed her away but Hope was good at hiding it. "Ace will have you shit cocked by then."

Hope was smiling deviously, Gabe returned it. He knew too well what could happen when he and Hope were too drunk for their own good. "I'll be fine."

"See you then," Hope walked away with a blush in her cheeks.

_Damnit. _Gabe watched her blend in with the crowd and then she was gone. He sighed tense. _I can't be wasted when I see her later I have to…_

"Nii san!" Renji hurried across the street to his brother. "Happy twenty one yo!" Renji slapped Gabe on the back.

"Thanks." Gabe saw Kiba and Sheza chewing their way through pizza slices across the way. As usual Sheza looked annoyed.

"Mom was already trippin when I left the house this morning. Your cake is gonna be awesome."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal." A pretty passer by caught Renji's eyes and the pervert stared. Across the street Sheza looked even angrier. "You better get back to your team."

Renji was all into booty. "Did ya see those hips yo? Swing it!"

Little brother gyrated beside him and Gabe felt the first pangs of embarrassment. "Cut it out Renji," he scoffed disapprovingly.

Little brother laughed. "Think she noticed me?"

"Who hasn't?"

"I got didgets from a blond earlier. She was hot."

"Congratulations, now get back to work before Sheza kills you."

"She's so troublesome," Renji sighed defeated. "She hates my sexy."

Gabriel suspected otherwise. "Go on Renji." Little brother did. He returned to his team and Sheza stalked away from him. Renji followed her pleading his innocence and affliction. Gabe sighed remembering being Renji's age. When he was a year younger then little brother when he _Stop it. Don't think about that. _He started back for Uchiha town to enjoy his day off. Gabe had some slacking off to do that didn't involve his perverted brother or his medical ninja. Hope had been all smiles for him. Sabaku no Gabriel reminded himself again _Hope is married. _

In truth that was only part of the problem. Hope liked to be close to Gabe, inappropriately so. Things had just become more complicated as time wore on. It was a sticky situation and often it consumed him. With thoughts of his own perverted little brother still urging him to remember being young and hormonal, Gabe's mind turned to Hope. _I wasn't eighteen yet, she was. Her wedding to Hoshi was just three days away. _

Hope was his first and in Gabe's hearty his only. The ninja had dated, been with other women, but it was his clingy medical ninja that made his heart beat faster. Other women couldn't compete with Hope and soon enough it became obvious. A year ago their behavior became more flirty. Hope seemed to enjoy facing danger, Gabe rescued her from her recklessness often. They both enjoyed it when he cradled her against him; more then just satisfied shinobi. Drinking with his team brought out the naughty in all of them. Hope liked to grab or spank Gabe's ass, he liked doing the same to her even more.

Six months ago things changed between them again. They were deep in fire country on a mission. Gabe and Hope ended up being the last ones standing. Neji sensei had dragged a passed out Ace off to bed by the scruff of his shirt. _And then she…_

It was her that jumped him. Gabe kissed and groped another man's wife before he came to his senses and staggered off to bed. They weren't kids anymore it was time to accept that. _And I would have if she didn't…. _Two months ago on another mission Gabe and Hope got some more quality time beneath the stars. His once lover's lips were a sweetness beyond imagining and he made her sigh his name.

_Stop it. _Gabe tried to purge the mauling he gave Hope from his mind. _There's nothing between us. It was just… _Incredible hard to deny he wanted her, impossible to admit he was the bad guy. _I will tell her to stop. This ends now. _

Gabriel put his head down and faded into the crowd.

The meeting after breakfast had been good, better then Saichi expected in fact. Yukina had all the right ideas when it came to positioning the Sound shinobi. She was dressed in scant clothing that tied around her body again, Saichi's attendants were appeased. Bankotsu had even given the woman an approving, "Much more effective," before taking his leave.

Saichi took lunch on the beach, Yukina was a constant companion and a great source of information, she even poured his drink for him. Lunch was good and finally Saichi asked his attendant, "Are you fast Yukina?"

"Hai," she bowed to her master behind his lounger.

"Then come with me." A second later Saichi was on the run. His number two complained little as they left the other Sound ninja in the dust. The Uchiha voiced his suspicions now that they were alone. "You see Old Sound differently than the others."

Yukina pushed herself to keep up. The master was fast. "I am grateful for your arrival Saichi sama. You are a man of action that will surly bring Sound to prosper once again."

_I'm better then Orochimaru… _"It has been difficult here since Orochimaru left?"

"It gets worse every year. More desert as we fight the poverty left to us all."

"You seem well set."

Her eyes went to her master. He was as strong as she had hoped he would be, but far more handsome then she expected. "The cream always rises to the top my lord but I don't need to tell you that."

Saichi smiled at the white woman. There had been a few in New Sound and of course his dear mother was white, but Yukina was like a porcelain doll. Paler then even Saichi himself. "And are you the best of the best shinobi?"

"I will do anything to follow your orders Saichi sama." Yukina dropped her eyes.

_Anything? _"Even speak out against Orochimaru?" The young woman had been tense during their first briefing.

Yukina bit at her red lip trying to decide how much to say. "There are many that would do as my master commands. We have hope for your kageship."

He knew _she's playing it safe _but at the same time _mutiny? _"You would serve me as kage?"

She wasn't hurting her master's eyes; in fact he rested the Sharingan and looked upon her with eyes of the deepest blue. "I will always support you Saichi sama."

"I see." His doll was suggesting he grab the reins of power after all. It couldn't be helped, Hidden Sound and its shinobi had lived like shit under otosan. Saichi intercepted her and took hold of Yukina by her laced up hips. Her gasp of surprise was audible and Saichi smiled. He took over the stepping for both of them. "I would like for you to tell me more about my shinobi, from experience Yukina chan if you please."

It was the first time Prince Saichi had been so informal with her and Yukina melted looking into his eyes. "Saichi sama…"

"Tell me everything." His obedient servant did.

Renji opened the door for more guests. It was Kiba sensei and a pretty girl in pink. Renji was half way to grinning before he realized it was Sheza. "Oh, you're in a dress."

Kiba pushed past Renji. "I smell food." He kicked off his shoes and hurried inside.

"Come on in Sheza, dinner is almost ready," his smile was only a little disappointed.

She kicked off her shoes and Heen ran in ahead of her. "Heen damnit wait for me!"

Too late Heen was gone. A second later Renji heard Kaiya and Brianna squealing the dog's name. "And you call me a man whore?" Renji offered Sheza his arm.

Sheza didn't have the stripes on her cheeks tonight to hide her blush as she took Renji's arm. "Just take me to my dog."

"Your wish is my command." Renji whisked them down the hallway into the living room. Heen sat between Kaiya and Brianna getting a good scratching. Yusuke was in the recliner playing a video game. The cheater was using his Sharingan. Sheza scurried away from Renji the moment she saw Heen and Renji sighed.

Yusuke looked up and saw Sheza in a dress. A satisfied grin spread across his face. "Oi Sheza, lookin good. You got a boyfriend yet?"

Renji answered for her. "I'm her boyfriend."

Sheza frowned at Renji. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"But I'm right here when you're ready," Renji opened his arms to his blushing teammate.

She rolled her eyes as the girls on the couch giggled. Sheza moved to talk to them instead of the slob brothers. "What's up?"

Yusuke turned back to his video game. "Just face it bro, you're a loser and she don't want you."

"Who you callin loser, loser? At least I can get a date." Renji saluted his brother with one finger.

"I saw that asshole and I can get a date whenever I want."

_That damn Sharingan. "_Oh yeah?" Renji proceeded to make faces and flash gang signs behind his brothers back.

Sheza looked over at Renji having his little spasm. "What are you doing?"

The Uchiha hit the circle button fast. "He wants me to get up and kick his ass."

Renji grabbed his crotch with one hand and humped a step Yusuke's way. "Suck it bro."

The controller was still obeying commands when it hit the floor. Yusuke leapt up and Renji took off running. The brothers tore down the hall, Renji started laughing. "Mom, mom help! Yusuke's gonna hurt me!"

Kaiya heard mom get involved and laughed. "They're such dorks."

Brianna flipped her blond hair back over her shoulder. "For sure. Ne, Kaiya why don't we let Sheza in on the after dinner festivities?"

"It's the least we can do to make up for her being stuck with Renji."

The girls were grinning at her. _Uh oh. _"What festivities?"

"You'll see," Brianna practically sang.

The women catered out tray after tray to the tables set up in the yard. Everyone gathered around to eat and tell embarrassing baby Gabe stories. Auntie Temari excelled in making Gabe feel two all over again. Rain had never quite let it slide that toddler Renji had pooped in his pants playing the boys nasty fart game and she just had to bring it up. Renji sat red faced and sweating while the girls grouped together across the table giggled and pointed at him.

"Mom!" Renji cried distraught.

"They were brand new shorts! First time you wore em and bam!" Rain was feeling pretty good. She and Temari had cracked open a bottle of wine even _before_ the guests arrived.

"Oh god," the red headed ninja tried to vanish into his seat. "It's not like I learned to play the fart game all on my own."

"No," Yusuke was always ready to needle his twin. "You were just the only one who shit himself."

Gabe almost felt sorry for his wilting baby brother _almost. _"Uncle Kankuro was a champ. He could shoot fire out of his ass."

Shikamaru had played more then one round with the Kazekage. "Too bad Kankuro, Sakura and the kids couldn't make it. Kankuro was always proud of you Gabe."

Raine leaned against Sasuke a little. He was sure his wife was feeling no pain. Sasuke smiled at Gabe. "We all are." The Uchiha raised his glass. "To Gabriel. Happy birthday son."

After dinner the young ladies cleared the table while the women went back to their wine and fussing in the kitchen. The fathers and sensies stepped out back for strong snifters of brandy, they invited Gabe along with them. Yusuke and Renji took care of the tables and chairs in the back yard only occasionally swearing at each other. Kaiya finished loading the dishwasher and disappeared in her room with Brianna and Sheza.

From under the Uchiha's bed Brianna pulled out two packs of berry flavored wine cooler and a fifth of tequila. She wasn't going to drink it, she just wanted to show Kaiya the worm. "See", she held the bottle up. "Isn't that disgusting!"

Kaiya squirmed. "Gross. I'm not drinking anything with a maggot in it"

Sheza snatched the bottle away and stared at the cousins disapprovingly. "Nobody's drinking this. You two shouldn't be drinking at all."

"It's only wine coolers," Brianna rolled her eyes annoyed.

As if to back her cousin up Kaiya cracked one open and chugged some down. "They don't have a lot of alcohol in them. They taste good. We're celebrating for Gabe too."

Brianna helped herself to a wine cooler and offered one to Sheza. The chunin turned her down. "You don't like them?"

"I can't drink them. I have a very low tolerance for alcohol."

_Oh? _Brianna's smile was just like her mothers. "You don't drink at all?"

"Wine with dinner sometimes," Sheza dropped her eyes. She absolutely hated sounding like a goody goody.

"Scared you'll get drunk and puke?"

Sheza frowned at the blonde. "No."

Brianna offered Sheza a wine cooler again. "Then drink up."

Reluctantly she took the wine cooler. "Fine, but nobody is touching the bottle." Sheza set the tequila down and opened her fruity drink.

The party at his mom's was mostly what Gabe expected. After dinner the old guys invited him out back for glasses of strong booze. Gabe tried his best to appear comfortable in front of his dad, uncle and their friends. Shikamaru and Choji were chuckling amongst themselves for the longest time as dad, Uzumaki Naruto and Kiba the sensei had a conversation so intimate it hurt Gabe's ears. Finally his slightly shnockered dad hugged him and let him go. Gabe made a break for it.

There was music and giggling coming form Kaiya's room. The girls were all having a good time together so Gabe passed by. In the kitchen his mom, Auntie Temari, Hinata and Ino sensei were gathered. The usually quiet Hinata was talking shit about her kids. Gabe hurried past hoping he wouldn't be discovered.

Gabe snuck out and found his brothers stacking folding chairs in the shed along side of the house. "Oi, I'm gonna go. You guys say my goodbyes for me."

Yusuke folded his arms across his chest and let Renji finish the grunt work. "Getting out of here before mom starts to cry ne?"

Gabe's smile faltered. Hinata had called her darling daughter a _spoiled little bitch. _"Mom's busy with her friends."

"Is Ino sensei still here?" Yusuke almost cringed.

"You seen Sheza?" Renji asked dusting his hands off.

"Yes and yes, she's in Kaiya's room," he answered both. "Sounds like they're having fun."

"You didn't even say goodbye to Kaiya?" Yusuke puffed up a little.

"I'll see her in the morning." Gabe smiled and took a step back. "Look, I gotta go meet some friends."

Renji sighed and swung the shed door shut. "Go, go on and get drunk. Happy birthday brother."

Grateful for Renji's understanding Gabe took it as his cure to go. "See you guys later."

He watched the brother that looked most like him take off down the street with his twin beside him. "Think he'll get laid?"

"Is that _all_ you think about?"

Before Renji could answer Heen ran between his legs coughing excitedly. Yusuke looked up and saw Kaiya running to him. She grabbed big brothers arm and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Oniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chan!"

Yusuke never tried to shake Kaiya off. She looked scared. "What's wrong Kaiya?"

She was afraid to say in front of Renji, but this was an emergency. "Sheza ate the maggot and passed out!"

"What?" Renji wrinkled his nose.

Heen coughed harder and ran circles around Renji's feet. "She ate the bug in the bottle!"

Now Yusuke understood. "Sheza ate a worm out of a bottle of tequila?"

Cringing some Kaiya nodded. "Brianna bet her she wouldn't. Called her a chicken shit. Sheza even _chewed_ it up and _showed_ us before she swallowed. It was disgusting!"

"Sheza's passed out drunk?" Renji's eyebrows shot up.

Kaiya went back to begging her favorite brother. "Do something Yusuke please! If mom or Naruto sensei find out I'm doomed!"

Heen ran back toward the door and Renji followed. _Passed out defenseless Sheza in a dress ne? _"We better get her out of your room before someone sees her like that."

Yusuke hurried to keep up with his twin dragging little sister along with him. "Fresh air would be best." Kaiya squeezed his arm and he sighed. "Don't worry Kaiya, we'll take care of it, but you better not pull this shit again."

_In a dress! _Renji was practically floating. "Yeah, be good Kaiya."

She rolled her eyes and followed her brothers inside.

Saichi looked at the clouds making their way across the sky. "You want me to make your dreams come true Yukina?" His doll sat in the flora beside him.

"I want what is best for Sound Saichi sama."

He thought she looked less pale in the twilight. At the very least he had some interesting ideas to bounce off of Bankotsu. Saichi sat up and fixed his red eyes on his number two. "First and foremost homecoming must be perfect. After that, we'll see."

Yukina felt hope shine in her heart. _Prince Saichi will… _"Everything will go according to plan Saichi sama. You have my word."

"Hot damn!" Renji burst out before Kaiya could even close the door.

Brianna was hovering over Sheza waving a fan in her face. "Don't just stand there with a boner help me you ass!"

Yusuke pushed past Renji shaking Kaiya off. "How long has she been unconscious?"

"Just a few minutes. She ate the worm and went right over."

"Kaiya, I suggest you get these wine coolers out of here." Yusuke hooked an arm under Sheza and pulled her to sit up. Little sister hurried to hide the booze.

"Oi," Renji was immediately jealous. "Don't hug her up against you like that!"

He brushed the hair out of the pretty girl's face. "Sheza, its Yusuke. Can you hear me Sheza?"

Renji dropped to his knees beside his brother. "Give her to me."

"Sheza," Yusuke pat her cheek. "Wake up. Come on now Sheza, open your eyes."

_Stop touching her! _Renji pushed against Yusuke. "I said give her here."

"Knock it off Renji. This is no time for a jealous tantrum."

"Jealous of you? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Now gimmie her you hooker."

"If you're looking for a hooker check a mirror." Annoyed Yusuke went back to patting Sheza's cheek to wake her.

_Stupid Yusuke thinks he's so much better then me. _Renji reached forward and grabbed his teammate's shoulders. Roughly he yanked her away from his brother and held Sheza to him. "I said I got her."

"Stop it Renji!" Kaiya panicked.

The jostling and noise brought Sheza out of her faint. Her body felt numb, heavy and her head was all swimmy. _What the…?_ She lifted her eyes and saw Renji. He looked down at her surprised and Sheza suspected that she had just caught him about to do something perverted to her.

"Sheza," Renji got out and then she slapped him in the face.

"Get away from me you slob," Sheza slurred.

Yusuke caught her when she launched away from Renji. "Take it easy Sheza. You're a little drunk is all."

She turned toward the handsome Uchiha holding her up and smiled at him. "Yusuke, how are you?" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Yusuke blushed and Renji grind his teeth together. "Oi, Yusuke. What the hell do you think you're doing ne?"

Brianna was sitting back enjoying the show. "Getting cuddled."

That was it for Renji's delicate ego. He grabbed Sheza from behind and hauled her to her feet with him. "You need some fresh air."

Kaiya and Yusuke moved in to help Sheza steady herself. "Take it easy," Yusuke scolded his twin.

"I'm not the one who needs to take it easy huggeles."

The Sharingan came out. "I'm trying to help."

"Rubbing Sheza all over you isn't helping anything!"

For as much as her teammate was complaining about his brother, Renji kept bumping his junk against her. "Keep your dick off of me!" A hard elbow to the ribs and the pervert backed off.

Yusuke shook his head. _This is… not good. _"Sheza, I think you ought to get out into the fresh air. It will help you feel better. I'll take you for a walk around the block okay?"

"I can take her!" Renji stepped forward again slipping an arm around Sheza's waist. "She's _my_ teammate I can take care of her."

Renji's tugging made Sheza's stomach roll over hard. "Ugh, I don't feel so good."

_It's puking time. _Yusuke pulled Sheza away from Renji and hurried her towards the door. Little brother was hot on his heels all the way out of the house. Half a block away Sheza returned the worm to the dust of the earth.

Gabe met Ace at Rex's and Ace began the initiation immediately. Four shots and two beers later they moved on to the next bar. As the sand ninja predicted his friend took them on a wild ride. They hit over half the bars in Konoha. Gabe had a drink with everyone he knew. Iruka sensei was shocked to see little Gabe so inebriated but Neji was prepared for the worst. Gabriel and Ace were both three sheets to the wind when they staggered into Tokijin's party with a half empty bottle of whiskey between them. Hope was there tying one on herself. She was surrounded by a group of her female friends, Hoshi was nowhere in sight.

As soon as she saw them Hope went to her friends. Excited and tipsy she greeted her teammates and brought them into the party. Before Gabe could even get a fresh beer Hope was wrestling cat ears onto his head. For a while neko Gabe sat back watching Hope dance with her friends while he chatted with his. He was drunk enough himself not to mind Hope's constant grabbing and fussing, he even slapped her on the ass when he sent her to get him a beer.

Everyone was getting rowdy when Hope grabbed Gabe's hand and pulled him away from the party. She was giggling. "Come on Hope," Gabe tried to brace for it. There was a reason she wanted them alone.

Up in the tree they were away from prying eyes. Hope leaned closer to Gabriel. "Remember when we were in Junin and you guys said I wasn't brave enough to get another piercing?"

_Uh oh. _Gabe steadied himself on the branch. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well I did." Her hands went to the hem of her shirt. Pulling it off she admitted, "I got it for you Gabe."

For a long moment there was nothing but perfect bare breasts in his face. Hope's right nipple was pierced now and the barbell glistened in the moonlight. "Uh…"

"Look closer Gabe." The real trick of it was harder to see. "In the glass on the end, it's some of your sand. It's so you can always find me. Like Neji sensei suggested."

Sensei hadn't suggested such stimulating piercings. "Oh?" Gabe's treacherous hands were on the move before he realized it. He cupped her pierced breast in one hand inspecting her new jewelry. Hope leaned back into the tree. "You did this for me?"

"Yes Gabe." It was a reprieve from hell to have his hands on her bare skin again. "Do you like it?"

His other hand grabbed boob and Gabe started to compare. "What about you?" he started feeding chakra into his fingers. He leaned in closer to Hope.

She felt his hot boozy breath against her cleavage. "What do you mean?"

"Is it different?" he swept electrified fingers against her nipples moving his mouth closer to her. "Do they feel different Hope?"

_Oh god Gabe…. _"I…" she was about to explaine when she didn't have to. Gabe's mouth closed over her pierced nipple and Hope hugged him to her. "Oh Gabe," she sighed wrapping a leg around him and lifting her crotch to meet his.

He knew it was wrong, that he should stop but Gabe couldn't fight the urge he had to touch her, to make Hope want him. He squeezed her breasts and moved his mouth to her other nipple. She sighed the way he liked too much and her hands slid down his body. _Don't. Don't touch me. _

Hope loosened Gabe's pants. He was almost fully erect when she wrapped her hand around him. She warmed her hand with chakra and Gabriel saluted. "Gabe," she sighed. Before he could pull away Hope began to stroke him. "Let me give you the rest of your present."

_It's too much. _Gabe tickled her nipple with his lips and lifted his mouth to hers. He moved and pinned Hope to the tree. "Why can't you stop this shit Hope?"

"Why can't you?" Gabe closed his mouth over hers and kissed her. It was what Hope had been waiting for and she kissed him back. _I love you Gabe._

Gabe wasn't going to be guilty all alone. He reached up under Hope's skirt and felt her through her thin silky panties; they were warm and damp. His teasing was making her hot. "Are you my present?" his hand slipped into her panties. Hope moaned when he touched her. He slid a finger inside. She was warm, soft. "Do I get you for my birthday?"

_Take me Gabe. _ His mouth was on her again as Gabriel played in her heat. Hope pumped him harder and faster as he got her more excited. "Oh Gabe," she leaned back and let herself enjoy it. It had been a long time since he had touched her under her clothing. _I want you so bad. _

Hope was bringing him closer to climax every time she moved. Not to be outdone by his overeager med nin Gabe retaliated. He found her sensitive spot and tickled at it mercilessly. In no time she was making some familiar pleasant noises. "Hope," Gabe grunted against her naked throat.

Sensitive hormones got the best of her. "Gabe," she writhed against his exploring hand as she brought him to climax with her. "Oh god Gabe!" Hope lost herself in an intense orgasm. Her beloved released a moment after she did all over her thighs. Gabe twitched and Hope hugged him to her. "Happy birthday Gabe," she pant.

_No, we shouldn't be… _"Hope… he gasped hugging her closer. _Pull it together stupid! She's married! _For the briefest moment Gabe didn't care. He kissed her neck reveling in her sweet womanly smells. _She's so good but…_

"I've been dreaming of you Gabriel."

Gabe eased away from her not looking into her eyes. Hope was so beautiful when she was flush with passion. He turned away from her doing up his pants. Gabe caught his breath and tried to collect himself. After a long moment he said, "We can't keep doing this Hope." It was dangerously close to becoming an affair. "You have Hoshi."

Her beloved straightened himself beside her readying to leave her. "Gabe," Hope grabbed his arm. "I want you to know…"

He drunkenly put a hand up. "Just don't," he warned the woman that made him feel so good. "Go home Hope. Your husband will be expecting you." Gabe peeled her hand off of him and started back toward the party.

Alone in the dark Hope dressed herself. A minute after he left her the young woman started to cry. "Oh Gabriel."

It was getting late, most of the party guests had gone home. Renji and Yusuke walked Sheza around the Uchiha district trying to sober her up. She was tired now and dragging her feet. "I wanna lay down," Sheza moaned.

Yusuke looked at his twin and Renji shook his head. "Aint _no way_ I'm taking her home like this. Her dad will feed me to the dogs."

"We can't stay out here all night. Mom is going to be looking for us."

"Gabe's?" Renji suggested.

The Uchiha was only slightly concerned his big brother may bring a woman home with him. "Gabe's busy tonight dumbass."

"But he's got a spare bedroom dumbass."

Sheza hung limply between the pervert brothers. "I need a drink of water."

Sighing loudly Yusuke started for his brother's house. "We can't just leave her there."

"I'll stay with her."

"All night?"

"Yeah. I aint gonna leave Sheza alone and drunk in a strange place. I can explaine everything to Gabe in the morning."

"Mom will kill you, staying out all night."

It was better then being eaten by ninken. Sheza's dad was a real hard case. "Then cover for me."

He looked from Renji to Sheza and back again. "She gonna be safe with you pervo?"

"I'm not going to do anything to Sheza. She'd kill me."

"Id kill you," Yusuke threatened. "She's a nice girl Renji, don't be a slob."

Rolling his eyes Renji shouldered more of his sagging teammate's weight. "Don't worry about it bro. You can trust me."

Hope didn't go back to the party; she didn't go home right away either. She wandered through the memorial garden missing her parents and wishing her mom was still here. She waited until after midnight to head home, hopefully Hoshi would already in bed. Her heart sank when she saw so many lights on in the house.

His troublesome wife was late again. Hoshi called to her from the sitting room and Hope came to the door. "You're quite late tonight."

"It was a party. I thought I told you."

"Oh yes, your little _friend_ turned twenty one today how cute." Hoshi went back to reading his newspaper.

Her husband was almost ten years her senior and hated her young male friends. "It was Gabriel's birthday."

_Did you give him a present you little whore? _"Vana stopped by my office this afternoon. She wants to know when we're going to make her a great aunt."

The young woman's stomach tightened into a sour little ball. In the three years they had been married Hope and Hoshi rarely shared a bed. She frequently drugged his food to keep him impotent when she was home and had sterilized herself after the first time the old bastard ravaged her. "I never agreed to children."

"I don't really care what you agreed to Hope. Vana wants babies to spoil."

Hope's hands became fists at her side. "I want a divorce."

"No."

"I can file for one without you!"

Hoshi's eyes left the paper and he looked at his young wife. "I think you've had too much to drink Hope. You're saying some very foolish things." He dropped his paper and stood up. "Talk like that is going to get you in trouble."

It was her husband's gentle euphemism for _I'm going to beat the shit out of you _and Hope shrunk back a step. "If you hit me I'll leave the marks there this time. I swear to god I will!"

"I doubt it. You have too much pride as a medical ninja to go about looking like a battered wife." Hoshi was to her in a single stride. He grabbed a handful of Hope's long hair and she struggled against him. His other hand grabbed her flimsy shirt and he twisted it. "I think you've forgotten who is in charge around here."

She wanted to kill him and be done with it; it wouldn't be too hard to make it look like an accident. Even jail had to be better then this. "I haven't forgotten anything!"

With a quick secession of increasingly heavy slaps to her face Hoshi regained control of his woman. "I don't care if you want to spread your legs for every shuriken chucking bastard in this village so long as you don't embarrass me with your whoring. You were out whoring weren't you Hope?"

"No!" she lied as the first shameful tears fell. Hope could taste blood in the back of her throat. Hoshi had given her a nose bleed. _Oh Gabe. _Hope closed her eyes and braced for another beating.

Hitting her always made him feel better, like he was doing the right thing. Hoshi proceeded to beat his wife into a crying mess on the floor and then he went back to his newspaper. "I'd like our child to be a boy, you can swing that can't you dear? And Hope, he better coming out looking like me or I'll be raising a motherless child, understand?" His wife just went on crying trying to pick herself up off the floor. He took her sobs as a yes and moved on to the Entertainment section.

Across town Renji set his drunken teammates shoes at the foot of the guest bed he and his brother had wrangled Sheza into. There was a glass of water, a glass of blue Kool-Aid and a cup of now cold tea sitting on the nightstand. Sheza hadn't finished any of them before passing out. Renji sighed heavily and reached for the blue Kool-Aid. "The princess sleeps, finally."

It had been challenging trying to get a drunk, moderately violent woman into bed when she didn't want to go. Sheza had hit Renji and hugged all over Yusuke asking him to dance with her to music he couldn't hear. Renji got pretty pissed. Yusuke's slob of a twin had a real soft spot for little Sheza. "If that's it then I'm going. I'll make your bed look slept in."

Renji swallowed sweet blue. "Thanks bro."

Yusuke turned to go. "Sleep on the couch Renji."

"Keh," he hissed through his teeth as Yusuke headed out. Renji waited until he heard the front door close before he got up. He shut the door to the guestroom and turned back to sleeping Sheza smiling a little. "Don't worry beautiful I'll look after you." Renji crawled up in bed next to her and shut off the bedside lamp. He snuggled against Sheza unable to shake his goofy grin. "Sweet dreams Sheza."


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter three

Gabe had forgotten all about his alarm when he staggered in sometime after two this morning. It went into its first round of shrill beeping at 5:45 and Gabe slapped at it until it stopped. _No mission today. _His head hurt and he didn't even want to open his eyes. _Sleep. I just need more sleep._

Renji had always been a light sleeper. He was awake when Gabe got home last night, but stayed put when he heard big brother stumble into bed. The alarm's beeping and Gabe's pounding woke Renji now. He peeled his eyes open and pleasantly found himself face to face with Sheza. His sleeping teammate had a leg thrown over him, Renji was kind of hugging her, and of course his morning wood was between them.

_Oh man… _He could see right down the front of Sheza's dress. His hand twitched desperately wanting to be naughty. Renji loved lace. _That's a real nice bra yo. _His wake up boner agreed and Renji bit his lip to suppress a shudder. _Don't be stupid. Sheza would kill me if I… _Stupid or not Renji just couldn't help himself. He moved a little closer to Sheza smushing his Mr. Happy between them. _Just look at those lips yo. _

First it was noise from somewhere and then something tickled her lips. Sheza slowly opened her eyes. Renji the man whore was all over her _oh my god is that his! _rubbing his lips against hers. He was so busy enjoying being a pervert he hadn't even noticed she woke up. Renji grabbed her ass and Sheza sat up. "Son of a!" she swung a fist and knocked Renji right out of bed.

Gabe sat up when he heard Renji cry out in pain. Little brother howled _damn it woman I'm sorry yo! _and Gabe's feet hit the floor. Shaking off his tired and trying to ignore the pounding behind his eyes Gabe rushed toward the commotion. The guest bedroom door burst open and Renji came tripping out. "Renji?! What the hell?"

Renji dodged a flying tea cup nearly tripping over a fleeing Heen. "Sheza, come on. Take it easy yo!"

_Sheza?! _Little brother was still in his good suit, the one he had been wearing last night. Renji's tie was gone and his shirt was unbuttoned to his middle. "Renji!" Gabe snapped.

He looked at big brother wide eyed. Gabe looked pissed. "Uh, Gabe. You're awake."

More glass broke in the bedroom. "What the hell is going on?"

Sheza appeared in the doorway glaring at Renji with flaming cheeks. "Pervert. Creep. Masher!"

Hiding behind big brother wasn't part of his plan but Renji slid behind Gabe. "Calm her down would ya Gabe?"

"What did you do Renji?" Gabe brought up his right hand and massaged his forehead.

"He was _molesting_ me in my _sleep_," Sheza hissed.

"No I wasn't…"

"You had a stiffy you pig!"

Renji straightened and frowned some. "I have a stiffy every morning whether you're there or not beautiful."

Gabe put his hand up. "Okay, just stop the yelling." He frowned down at Renji. "What are you two doing here, alone and in my guest room ne hooker?"

"Sheza got drunk last night," Renji tattled.

"That's not what happened," she argued back. "I was hanging out with Kaiya and Brianna in Kaiya's room."

"So you don't remember eating the worm outta that tequila ne?" Renji lifted his nose indignantly. "Guess you don't remember me holding your hair back why ya blew chunks either."

_Eww. _Gabe's own stomach recoiled. "Renji," he warned.

Renji couldn't resist being a bit of a jerk, Sheza _did_ hit him after all. A big stupid grin spread across his face. "Do you remember when we," he gyrated his hips and started moaning. He then imitated Sheza badly. "Ooh Renji you're so hot baby. Gimmie more."

Sheza flew at Renji. "I didn't do anything with you man whore!"

Gabe got between them, but the girl did get a few good kicks in. "Sheza, please calm down. Renji is just teasing you. Isn't that right Renji?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at his red faced teammate. _Dangerous, but cute. _"You liked it and you know it."

"Damnit Renji!" Gabe held Sheza back while little brother did a happy dance. This was defiantly not how Gabe had wanted to spend his morning. "Quit grabbing your wang and make me some coffee asshole!"

To be polite Sheza stayed for one cup of Hazelnut coffee. Grinning like a fool Renji told her the truth about her drunken black out. His smile was a little less happy when he asked, "You wanna date Yusuke now ne hooker?" She hit the pervert again, thanked Gabe for giving her a place to sleep it off and left.

Gabe sighed tiredly sinking back into a comfy kitchen chair. "You're a real puttz you know that? Rubbing on Sheza, what's wrong with you?"

"It was early." Renji sipped his coffee. "Musta still been dreaming."

"She's your teammate. You shouldn't be lying in bed with her."

"I was watching over her yo. Making sure she didn't puke in her sleep or some terrible thing. I was saving her life."

"You were getting your jollies."

Renji shrugged his shoulders. "Wasn't time for that before she woke up."

Big brother shook his head. The ibuprofen had finally kicked in but the coffee wasn't doing much for his tender stomach. "Renji..."

"Come on Gabe. I've got more respect for Sheza then to get her drunk and stick my hand in her panties," Renji sighed and sipped his coffee again.

A cold chill worked its way down Gabe's spine. He remembered Hope leaning back in ecstasy calling out his name. _I'm guilty. _He dropped his eyes and sipped his coffee. "You better treat her right. She might save your life someday."

"She's not a med nin. Not like that hottie Hope ne Gabe? She single yet?"

He didn't look at his brother's lecherous grin. _No one suspects a thing. _"Hope is married Renji, get over her."

"You shoulda grabbed that shit up when you had the chance big bro. She's all," Renji set his cup down and used his hands to imitate big boobs. "Super jiggle."

Gabe pictured the piercing Hope got to hold a few grains of his sand _close to her heart. Damn you Hope you bitch. _"Yeah I know." He sighed and sipped more coffee. "Does mom know you're here?"

"Yusuke's covering for me."

"Nobody ever covered for me."

"That's why you moved out. Can't be naughty in mom's house, well unless your dad."

It was still too early to fathom his parents doing it, Gabe agreed on principal. "At least they're happy."

A lazy Sunday took over Konoha. Gabe went back to bed for a while but ended up at his parents for dinner. Whenever he didn't want to cook mom was ready to feed him. Yusuke spent the day giving Kaiya and Renji disapproving looks. Renji offered up no information about this morning and big brother Gabriel covered for him. Yusuke knew his twin was hiding something, he'd weasel it out of one brother eventually. Kaiya wore her sweat pants all day and never bothered to do her hair.

Hope hadn't been able to get away from her husband after church. It was Vana's for brunch and then over to Hoshi's parents for dinner. Her mother in law didn't like her, but she did like the ninja's money. Seeing her in laws always made Hope wish that her parents had survived the attack on Konoha fifteen years ago. If they had lived she could have remained free; she never would have had to marry her abusive husband.

When they got home Hoshi mentioned a baby again. Hope drugged his sake and he fell asleep early. She went to her room and took a hot shower. Hoshi had hugged all over her in front of his parents. It made her feel dirty. She didn't get out until she looked like a lobster.

Team Neji had a mission tomorrow, maybe even an overnighter. She hoped so, she was desperate to get away from Hoshi for a while. _I bet if Gabe knew Hoshi hit me he'd… _She pulled her nightgown on and tried not to think about it. Hope had never told anyone about the beatings Hoshi gave her, not her family, not her friends. She had often thought about telling Gabriel though. She wanted him to save her, but she was afraid he might tell her she was getting what she deserved.

_Go home Hope. Your husband will be expecting you. _

She thought she saw hurt in his eyes when he said it. Hope flopped into bed and closed her eyes. Gabriel consumed her thoughts. Her heart ached for him. _I wonder what you're doing now Gabe. _She put her hand over the piercing that contained his sand. "Gabe…" Tomorrow she would see him.

Renji was almost to their meeting spot when he first caught sight of his team. Sheza was wearing long pants and a jacket. She had the hood pulled up hiding her face in the fur lining. Heen lay at her feet and two big dogs flanked her right. Behind them Kiba sensei was talking with _wow that guy's huge _an agitated fellow. As Renji drew closer he recognized Sheza's father. _Oh shit oh no he's come here to kick my ass and feed my balls to his dog! _Renji went weak in the knees. Cautiously he approached his team.

"Oi, Renji come here I wanna talk to you," Kiba could smell him coming. Flashy cologne and _somebody's sweating. _

"Morning sensei, Sun sama," he greeted hiding his nervous.

Sun Koga wasn't about to fuck with the little red headed pervert. He loomed over the young man. "Maybe you can tell me why your idiot sensei lost my little girl all night. Maybe you know something about that ne kid?"

"Dad!" Sheza was mortified. "Do you mind not interrogating my entire team!"

_Holy crap she lied to her dad. _Renji blinked at the rugged looking giant. _Shit what did she tell him?! _"Umm, what?"

Koga leaned in and sniffed the flamboyant red head. The scent was familiar. "You were with her that night too weren't ya? She disappeared from your house."

"I already told you I went walking with Uchiha Yusuke until dawn dad." Sheza straightened and pulled her hood off. "We weren't doing anything so just leave it alone!"

_Yusuke?! _Renji's eyebrows shot up. "Wait a minute yo, you were with _me_!" he argued frowning at Sheza.

"Daddy no!"

Too late. Koga grabbed the twitchy ninja by the throat and lifted him up to eye level. "I thought I told you boy if you ever got fresh with my daughter Id cut off that little peanut between your legs and feed yer scrote to my dog ne?"

"Koga please," Kiba tried to pry the big guy off his student. There was a chaotic, confused almost comical look on poor Renji's face.

"This kid's a slut with nuts."

Sheza grabbed her father's other arm. "Dad! Please stop choking Renji. He didn't do anything!"

"Well kid?" Koga glared at the Uchiha.

Renji was smart enough to gasp, "I never touched your daughter!"

He let the kid drop, his daughter and her dog tended to their friend immediately. Koga turned on Kiba. "Sheza aint eighteen yet. You guys better keep that in mind. No corrupting my daughter." Big Daddy frowned down at his daughter. "You be home for supper young lady."

She was beyond grateful to see her dad take his pooch and leave. "You idiot why didn't you keep your mouth shut?" she swatted Renji in the arm.

"Out walking till dawn with Yusuke?" he sneered back. "You gotta thing for him now?"

Kiba hunkered and put his face in between his students. "I think somebody's going to tell me what happened Saturday night, isn't that right Akamaru?" the dog barked in agreement. "I thought you and Yusuke walked Sheza home, but that's not what happened is it?" He smelled sweat on both of his students now.

"Well, we did walk around a lot," Sheza lowered her eyes and cringed away from sensei.

"Where did you sleep?"

Renji fielded the question. "Yusuke went home and we crashed at Gabe's."

"Does Raine know that?"

"No," Renji rolled his eyes away from sensei's accusing stare.

"And you slept in separate beds right?"

With every fiber of being Renji wanted to shout _Hell no teach. I woke up all over that shit! _Instead it was a quick, "Yeah, right, of course. Sheza wouldn't sleep with me, you know that."

His man whoring student laughed nervously. Kiba smelled the lie. "So you just waited until she was asleep before you crawled up in bed next to her?"

Sheza almost fell over and Renji gasped. "How did you know?"

"I didn't." Sensei landed a solid punch on top of Renji's head. "What did you do that got Sheza lieing to her big irritable dad ne? He was pounding on my door at _five the fuck o clock _Sunday morning!" he hit Renji again and turned on Sheza. She was pale and had that distant look in her eyes. "And you!"

She let out a small "Meep!" and Heen started coughing.

"You aint eighteen sweet stuff, you _better_ be behaving yourself. You want dip shit here to become dog chow?!"

Poor terrorized and humiliated Sheza fainted dead away. Renji dove and caught her before her head hit the ground. It wasn't the first time Kiba sensei had scared her unconscious. "Sheza! Oi don't faint!"

Kiba stood up sighing. He looked at the tangle of limbs at his feet. Heen jumped on Sheza's stomach coughing wildly. _These two. _"Get her up Renji, Akamaru can carry her until Miss sensitive feels better."

"You shouldn't yell at her like that."

It was good that Renji was so protective, but "Then you two nuggets don't go giving me a reason to yell like that."

"We didn't do nothin sensei."

"Sheza is still jail bait for the next three months Renji. Her dad will kill you and if you live through that you'll have me to answer to."

Renji hauled Sheza to her feet. Sometimes the whole world was against him. "Nothin like that is gonna happen."

"Sheza is a nice girl."

"Yeah yeah and I'm a man whore right? Keh!" He threw his teammate over Akamaru's back. "Does everybody think I'm a degenerate?"

"Pretty much." Kiba shrugged and started for the gate. "Let's go. We have work to do."

All of Yusuke's shuriken hit the middle circle, as usual. "Show off," Rukia grumbled and snapped her gum.

"Sanji, you're up," Ino sensei called on the next member of her team.

Yusuke stepped back and gave up his position to his yawning teammate. The Uchiha went to stand by Rukia while the tired blonde stretched. He settled himself and mumbled, "I wasn't showing off."

"You're always showing off Uchiha."

"No, I'm just that good muffin head."

Her lip curled into a snarl. Yusuke liked to pick on her fun buns. "Is that so?"

Yusuke's smile was soft but satisfied. "Yes."

Sanji whipped one shuriken after another. He didn't do as excellent as Yusuke, but not too bad either. "Alright Rukia," Ino waved her girl forward.

Muffin head went to take her turn and Sanji strolled over to Yusuke. "Not bad Sanji."

"I hate shuriken practice," Sanji complained. "We need a mission already damnit. I'm about broke."

Things had been slow lately. "Don't worry, something will come up."

"Easy for you to say Mr big bucks. Your rents are loaded."

The Uchiha had a sizeable bank account himself. "A man should take care of himself."

"That why you still got your mommy cooking your dinner? Keh, some of us live on our own you know."

Yusuke had seen his friend's dumpy apartment. "Maybe you should spend less on booze and women ne Sanji?"

A lecherous grin spread across Sanji's face. "What kind of a guy would I be if I couldn't even take my girlfriend out? Sher likes to party."

Rukia threw her shuriken; she did better then Sanji but not as perfect as Yusuke. "Second place, eat that Sanji."

Yukina had the map ready when Saichi and his entourage arrived in the briefing room. In the center of the map Konoha was circled twice; once for the inner perimeter guarded by ANBU and the second ring for the outer perimeter where Konoha's ninken squads patrolled. There were x's scattered around fire country and into other territories as well. They indicated the positions of Hidden Leaf's ninja on missions. A good number of jonin were not in the village, nevertheless Konoha was still well fortified.

"Uchiha Sasuke is in an ANBU squad of four," Yukina laid out photos of the shinobi. "Hiei, ANBU traitor of Suna. Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Haru."

Bankotsu smiled a little at the woman's snapshot. "His sister?"

"Copy ninja Kakashi's wife Bankotsu sama. They have been married for seven years and have a son. Hatake Allen started at the ninja academy this fall."

_So dear old dad is surrounded by his cronies ne? _"Kakashi has use of a Sharingan," Saichi reminded his team.

"Not a problem," Zelgadis smiled at the lord of New Sound.

"We'll break up their squad and take Sasuke," Bankotsu reached for his hot tea.

"I will take Sasuke personally." Saichi flipped his ponytail over his shoulder. "My Sharingan is superior."

Zelgadis eyed the other folders by Yukina's hand. "And that is?" he directed her way.

Yukina offered up the other folders at once. "These are the files on the ninken teams that frequently patrol fire country Zelgadis sama."

Renji's team was in the stack of paper his number two handed off to Zel. Saichi wondered if he'd run into his pathetic little brother out there. _If I do I'll just kill him. Otosan will be thrilled. _

Neji sensei took point with their precious cargo in a knapsack on his back. Delivery missions always bored Gabe. He ran between Ace and Hope trying not to look at her. It was hard, she kept stealing glances at him. After a long while Gabriel piped up, "Oi sensei I'm starving. Can't we stop and eat?"

"Lunch was better when your mom packed it for ya," Ace sighed at his friend.

"I can make a rice ball," Gabe frowned a little at Ace.

"Yeah a sucky one. Man cooked food just sucks."

Hope giggled and offered, "You can have some of my lunch Ace. I made it all fresh this morning."

Ace maneuvered between Gabe and Hope. "Oh yeah? What you got in that bento box baby?" he wiggled his eyebrows at his pretty friend.

"A variety of things. You can have whatever you want."

Gabe was still trying not to look at her. "Then what are you going to have for lunch?"

It was the first time he had spoken to her in hours. Hope looked over at Gabe, he peeked at her. For a moment she was looking into his eyes. "I'm sure Ace will leave me something, besides I'm not that hungry."

Sensei knew a quiet place where they could sit and eat. "We'll break in five for twenty."

Twenty minutes for lunch sucked as bad as man food and Ace groaned loudly. "Such a slave driver sensei!"

Neji smiled. "I know."

Renji had a giant Tupperware container of lasagna balanced on one knee. He devoured bite after bite like a ravenous animal. Sauce was flying, occasionally something dropped off his fork and Heen was right there to snatch it up. Kiba sat back watching his perverted student and the dog eating his bologna and mustard sandwich. "For gods sake chew Renji."

"Keh," Sheza twisted the cap off her sparkling water. "Heen, get over here."

Heen coughed and gobbled up a falling noodle. "He's fine." Renji licked sauce off his face. "Cleaning up after me."

"My dog aint your garbage disposal."

He smiled at Sheza. After she unfainted and Kiba sensei read them the riot act once more, things had gone back to normal. "Heen likes my mom's cooking."

"Wipe your face you slob. You've got a mustache."

"I aint done eatin yet."

"Barbarian."

_These two. _Kiba swallowed a bite wondering if this bologna had expired. _At least the mustard kinda hides it. _

Sasuke and Kakashi were chuckling about something when Haru went to her husband. "And just what is it you two find so amusing ne?"

Kakashi slipped an arm around his wife and hugged her closer. ""It's probably better you not know."

"That bad huh?"

The Uchiha secured his canteen. "We should go. Where's Hiei?"

Haru jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. "Watering the grass that way."

"Okay then." Sasuke proceeded to look busy straightening his gear while Kakashi and Haru smiled at each other with bedroom eyes. Already the Uchiha was ready to get this day over with and get home to his own loving wife. Since Gabe had moved out Raine had a lot of nervous energy and Sasuke was more then happy to help her burn it away. There was a lock on his bedroom door for a reason. Smiling a little he pulled his mask down and went to collect Hiei.

Ace ate her lunch while Hope sipped a juice box and tried not to stare at Gabe. He was talking with Neji sensei a few feet away about nothing important. She dropped her eyes and saw a ladybug climbing a blade of grass by her knees. Smiling a little Hope offered her finger to the little bug and it climbed on. It crawled around tickling a little and Hope giggled. The ladybug took flight and Hope watched it go with a happy smile on her face.

Gabe tried not to see it, Hope's softer side. Sometimes she looked so gentle, so innocent _and she's so beautiful. _He turned his eyes back to Neji sensei before Hope could catch him looking at her. Gabe needed to put some distance between them after Saturday night. He couldn't allow something like that to happen again. They had gone too far. It was _grounds for divorce. _Gabe started cleaning up his lunch mess. Their twenty was almost up.

Bankotsu kept pace beside Saichi as they walked down the beach. Pale Yukina kept her distance so the men could have a private conversation. "You really think you can do that jutsu?"

Saichi did more then think it, he knew it. "If I so desired."

"Orochimaru sama…"

"Would be perfectly preserved of course."

"What about Lady Rhiannon?"

He loved okasan and losing her would be hard but, "With otosan of course. It's where she belongs."

_Cool as usual. _"You know I will follow you Saichi."

"Even though it was otosan that gave you your life back?"

"Serving you is my life now."

Saichi could always count on Bankotsu to be loyal, brutally so if necessary. The young master could expect the same from Zelgadis and the little doll walking behind him too. _Re create Sound my own way. It could be done, easily._

Bankotsu let the silence drag on for a while before he voiced his chief complaint. "I don't have any women here."

"Getting frustrated are you?" his swordsman had scored repeatedly with every woman on the ship over here. "Need a new harem do you?"

He peeked at the ghostly woman walking silently behind them. "How about her."

"Sorry Bankotsu, Yukina is more useful to me on her feet then she would be to you off of them."

The resurrected criminal chuckled. He thought the young master was more then just impressed with his curvy new assistant. Saichi even stole a glance over his shoulder at Yukina as Bankotsu laughed. "Hai Saichi sama."


End file.
